kalendariumhistorycznefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Albert Einstein
Albert Einstein (1879 - 1955) Albert Einstein pierwszy raz zobaczył świat na oczy w Ulm, w Niemczech, 14 marca 1879 roku. W rok po jego urodzeniu rodzina przeniosła się do Monachium. Einstein był milczącym chłopcem; uważano thumb|Albert Einstein największy Filozof i matematyk XX wieku.go raczej za dziecko dziwne niż utalentowane. Od dziesiątego roku życia uczył się w Leopold Gymnasium. Nie był bynajmniej “uczniem doskonałym”. Nie znosił sztywnej, niemieckiej dyscypliny szkolnej i bez entuzjazmu uczył się łaciny i greki. Jego droga do nauki rozpoczęła się od matematyki. W wieku około 12 lat Einstein samodzielnie nauczył się geometrii i postanowił, że pewnego 0% dnia rozwiąże zagadki świata, co poniekąd mu później wyszło :). Dalsza kariera szkolna Einsteina była równie powikłana, jak jego edukacja w szkole podstawowej. W 1894 roku rodzina Einsteinów przeniosła się Mediolanu, gdzie po wcześniejszych niepowodzeniach w interesach osiadł jego ojciec. Albert pozostał w Monachium, by zakończyć naukę w gimnazjum, ale porzucił je, nie uzyskawszy końcowego świadectwa, by dołączyć do rodziny. thumb|left|188px|Czteroletni Einstein Mając 17 lat, został przyjęty na politechnikę w Zurychu. W szkole nabrał przekonania, że jego dziedziną fizyka, dlatego studiował prace Hermana von Helmholtza, Jamesa Clarka Maxwella i innych twardzieli. Nie był wybitnym studentem, miał poczucie, że uczelnia krępuje go. Później pisał, iż "to cud, że współczesne metody kształcenia nie zdusiły całkowicie świętego zapału i dociekliwości”. W 1900 roku thumb|Czternastoletni Einstein otrzymał dyplom. Na początku 1902 roku Einstein uzyskał stanowisko młodszego inspektora w szwajcarskim urzędzie patentowym. W roku 1905 opublikował w XVII tomie Annalen der Physik trzy bardzo ważne prace, w których, jak pisze Emilio Segre: "jego geniusz zapłonął z niedościgłą jasnością". Po opublikowaniu prac z 1905 roku Einstein stał się znany w środowisku fizyków. W 1909 roku, z korzyścią dla ludzkości, Einstein opuścił szwajcarski urząd patentowy i rozpoczął karieręunirsytecką. W 1909 oku zaczął pracować na uniwersytecie w Pradze. Czuł się tam źle z powodu antysemickich nastrojów panujących w Austrii, więc w 1912 roku wrócił do Zurychu. W 1914 roku otrzymał nominację na specjalne dla niego utworzone stanowisko w Pruskiej Akademii Nauk i równocześnie został profesorem Uniwersytetu Berlińskiego. Stanowiska te dały mu możliwość poświęcenia tyle czasu na thumb|left|Albert Einstein w 1921 roku.badania naukowe, ile sam pragnął. Na wyniki nie trzeba było długo czekać, już dwa lata później Einsteinowi udało się sformułować ogólną teorię względności, a w 1921 r. przyznano mu nagrodę Nobla. Ze względu na żydowskie pochodzenie Einsteina jego sytuacja w Niemczech po dojściu Hitlera do władzy stała się niebezpieczna. Jego osobisty majątek skonfiskowano, a wkrótce potem Einstein opuścił Niemcy i wyemigrował do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Otrzymał dożywotnie stanowisko w Instytucie Studiów Zaawansowanych w Princeton. W obliczu narastającego zagrożenia zarzucił swoje pacyfistyczne przekonania i w 1939 roku, jakkolwiek ociągają się, napisał list do Franklina Roosevelta, w którym zalecał podjęcie prac nad budową thumb|Młody Einstein z żonąbomby atomowej. Po wojnie Einstein był rzecznikiem rozbrojenia nuklearnego. W 1952 roku nie zgodził się objąć stanowiska prezydenta Izraela, choć była to jedynie funkcja honorowa. Późniejsza kariera Einsteina wiąże się z jego ogromnym prestiżem. Stał się osobą publiczną, był pożądany jako mówca na publicznych zgromadzeniach. Out of My Later Years, jedna z jego popularnych, często wznawianych książek zawiera artykuły na najrozmaitsze tematy, takie jak socjalizm, stosunki między białym a czarnymi czy upadek moralny. thumb|left|Einstein na wykładzie w 1921 roku w NiemczechW okresie największej sławy ciężkim przeżyciem stał się dla niego rozwód z pierwszą żoną, Milevą Marić, z którą miał dwóch synów. Jeden z nich cierpiał na schizofrenię. Jego córeczka, która urodziła się jeszcze przed małżeństwem, została oddana do adopcji. Ożenił się po raz drugi z Elsą Lwenthal, daleką kuzynką, która zmarła w 1936 roku. W kwietniu 1953 roku doznał pęknięcia tętniaka aorty, ale mimo to jego życie nie było bezpośrednio zagrożone. Nie zgodził się na thumb|Einstein w podeszłym wieku .operację, mówiąc: "Chcę odejść wtedy, kiedy sam zechcę. Sztuczne przedłużanie życia jest niesmaczne". Zmarł spokojnie 18 kwietnia 1955 roku. 2.Einstein - naukowiec W 1905 roku Einstein w czasopiśmie naukowym "Annalen der Physik" opublikował trzy artykuły, których treści pozornie nie miały ze sobą nic wspólnego. Jednak przy dokładnym ich przestudiowaniu dochodzimy do wniosku, że łączyła je wspólna cecha tzn. pojmowanie świata w kategoriach makroobiektów czyli: elektronów, atomów czy elementarnych porcji energii. Artykuły Einsteina charakteryzowały się niezwykłą swobodą wypowiedzi co wówczas było czymś niezwykłym. Większość ówczesnych naukowców nie zwracała uwagi przejrzystość swych prac. W przypadku Einsteina było inaczej; jego artykuły można było czytać jak ciekawą książkę, co w połączeniu z rewolucyjnymi treściami powodowało, iż miały ogromne wzięcie. 1. W artykule na temat ruchów Browna Einstein wykazał, zygzakowaty taniec cząsteczek zawieszonych w cieczy jest wymiernym i przewidywalnym skutkiem kinetyki cząsteczek. Stwierdzenie to było niepodważalnym dowodem istnienia cząsteczek, nadal jeszcze kwestionowanych w pewnych kręgach naukowych; kilka lat później słuszność obliczeń Einsteina potwierdziły doświadczenia. 2. W swojej pierwszej pracy na temat teorii kwantów Einstein wykazał, że założenie matematyczne, thumb|left|Einstein na Korespodencji w Stanach Zjednoczonychktóre pozwoliło rozwiązać problem promieniowania "ciała doskonale czarnego", odpowiada pewnemu fundamentalnemu zjawisku fizycznemu. Udowodnił, że światło to strumień cząstek, których energię można obliczyć korzystając z liczby znanej jako stała Placka ( "foton" jako określenie cząstki światła powstało później ). Doświadczalne uzasadnienie tego twierdzenia w zakresie światła widzialnego uzyskano w ciągu następnej dekady. Hipoteza kwantów thumb|Einstein przed śmiercią.pozwoliła Einsteinowi wyjaśnić zjawisko fotoelektryczne, za co w 1921 roku otrzymał Nagrodę Nobla. 3. Obie wspomniane prace, szczególnie druga, miały rewolucyjny charakter, ale pod tym względem przewyższyła je trzecia Zur Elektrodynamik bewegter Korper ( O elektrodynamice ciał ruchu ). W pracy tej po raz pierwszy została sformułowana teoria, znana później jako szczególna teoria względności. 2.1 Teorie względności Teoria względności Alberta Einsteina Nazwa ta obejmuje właściwie dwie teorie. Pierwsza to szczególna teoria względności, sformułowana w 1905 r., druga zaś to ogólna teoria względności, sformułowana w 1915 r. Tę ostatnią byłoby chyba lepiej nazwać Einsteina prawem grawitacji. 2.1.1 Szczególna teoria względności Powszechnie znana maksyma mówi, że "wszystko jest względne". Teoria Einsteina nie jest jednak powtórzeniem tego filozoficznego banału, ale precyzyjnym matematycznym twierdzeniem, określającym względność pomiarów naukowych. Oczywiste jest, że subiektywne postrzeganie czasu i przestrzeni zależy od obserwatora. Jednakże przed Einsteinem większość ludzi uważała, że za tymi subiektywnymi wrażeniami kryje się czas absolutny i rzeczywiste odległości, które można mierzyć w sposób obiektywny za pomocą dokładnych przyrządów pomiarowych. Einstein odrzucił pojęcie czasu absolutnego, co spowodowało rewolucję w nauce. thumb|Zamyślony.Z teorii względności Einsteina wynika między innymi, że materia i energia są w pewnym sensie równoważne, przy czym ich zależność opisuje wzór E=mc2 , w którym E oznacza energię, m- masę, a c- prędkość światła. Wynika z tego, że nawet częściowa przemiana małej ilości materii wyzwala ogromną ilość energii. Należy sobie uświadomić, że w pracach nad wykorzystaniem energii atomowej odegrało ważną rolę wielu innych ludzi, ale znaczenie wkładu Einsteina jest bezdyskusyjne. Co więcej, to właśnie list Einsteina przekazany prezydentowi Rooseveltowi w 1939 r., wskazując na możliwość skonstruowania broni atomowej i podkreślający wagę, jaką ma wyprzedzanie Niemców przez Stany Zjednoczone w budowie takiej broni, przyczynił się do rozpoczęcia prac nad projektem Manhattan, które doprowadziły do zbudowania pierwszej bomby atomowej. Szczególna teoria względności budziła ostre kontrowersje, ale wszyscy zgadzali się, że jest to najbardziej zdumiewająca teoria naukowa, jaka była i będzie kiedykolwiek stworzona. Punktem wyjścia othumb|left|Albert Einstein w 1947 roku.gólnej teorii względności Einsteina jest założenie, że przyciąganie grawitacyjne nie wynika z działania sił fizycznych w normalnym rozumieniu tego pojęcia, ale jest rezultatem zakrzywienia samej przestrzeni. Przeprowadzone obserwacje -z których najdonioślejsze zostały zrobione w czasie całkowitego zaćmienia Słońca -wielokrotnie potwierdziły prawidłowość równań Einsteina. Szczególna teoria względności odnosi się do całej fizyki, ale pod pewnymi względami stoi w poważnej sprzeczności z intuicyjnym rozumowaniem czasu i przestrzeni. Krótko mówiąc, Einstein, rozważając ruch w przestrzeni, sformułował postulat, że prędkość światła ma stałą wartość we wszystkich układach odniesienia - niezależnie od ruchu źródła światła lub jego detektora. Czyli inaczej - obliczona już wcześniej prędkość światła nie zależy od prędkości ruchu obserwatora. Jeżeli jednak tak jest, to dla dwóch obserwatorów poruszających się z różną prędkością równoczesne są różne zdarzenia. Jeśli przyjmujemy, że prędkość światła ma taką samą wartość w każdym układzie odniesienia, to czas i przestrzeń łączą się i razem tworzą arenę zdarzeń fizycznych. Szczególna teoria względności pozwala zrozumieć fizyczny sens przestrzeni i czasu. Traktuje ona czas i przestrzeń łącznie, a nie jak dotychczas niezależnie od siebie (nazywamy to czasoprzestrzenią). Oznacza to że czas jest związany z układem odniesienia, w którym jest mierzony.thumb|Ulubione zdjęcie Einsteina Łatwo zrozumieć, dlaczego teoria Einsteina stanowiła rewolucję. Prowadzi ona do sytuacji, w której zwykły rozsądek i koncepcje filozoficzne ustępują przed nowymi pojęciami naukowymi - to jest takimi, które można potwierdzić doświadczalnie. 2.1.2 Ogólna teoria względności Teoria ogólna jest rozwinięciem szczególnej teorii i stosuje się do układów poruszających się ruchem przyśpieszonym. Ogólna teoria względności stanowi podstawę całej dwudziestowiecznej kosmologii - między innymi wyjaśnia przesunięcie ku czerwieni widma galaktyk, które dowodzi, iż wszechświat się rozszerza, oraz tłumaczy powstanie czarnych dziur. Aby zrozumieć ogólną teorię względności, należy od zasady równoważności. Jak stwierdził Galileusz w swym słynnym doświadczeniu, ciała spadają na Ziemię z jednakowym przyspieszeniem, niezależnym od ich masy. W tym sensie spadające ciała, duże i małe, są "nieważkie" - ich masa nie wpływa na to, jak reagują na przyciąganie ziemskie. W rzeczywistości astronauci na orbicie nieustannie "spadają" na Ziemię, dzięki czemu są w stanie nieważkości. Gdy jednak ich statek kosmiczny opuszcza orbitę i przyspiesza w kierunku odległej gwiazdy, astronauci czują ciężar. Przyczyną jest wtedy przyspieszenie, a nie grawitacja. Zasada równoważności Einsteina mówi, że siły grawitacyjne i inercjalne, związane z przyspieszeniem układu, są nieodróżnialne. Z zasady równoważności wynika, że przyciąganie grawitacyjne nie jest po prostu siłą, z jaką przyciągają się wzajemnie wszystkie ciała. Ciążenie należy uważać za skutek zakrzywienia czasoprzestrzeni przez masę. Masa powoduje, że przestrzeń ma geometrię nieeuklidesową. thumb|Einstein grający na skrzypcachKilka lat po tym, jak Einstein opublikował ogólną teorię względności, została ona potwierdzona przez obserwacje astronomiczne. 3.Einstein - człowiek Einstein uchodził zawsze za człowieka bardzo skromnego, pogodnego i mającego ogromne poczucie humoru. Jakkolwiek, Denis Brian pisząc biografię Einsteina, sięgnął po nie wykorzystywane dotychczas źródła, po relacje ludzi bliskich uczonemu, którzy zdecydowali się mówić otwarcie, w przekonaniu, ze ci, których taka otwartość mogłaby dotknąć, już nie żyją. Okazuje się, żee Einstein budził skrajne emocje, jedni uważali go za największego Żyda od czasów Chrystusa, natomiast inni traktowali go jako największego szalbierza świata podkradającego pomysły naukowe innym. Był on, jak na naukowca przystało, nieźle zamotany. Był liberałem uznającym konieczność utworzenia rządu światowego i z tego powodu zarówno władze amerykańskie, jak i nazistowskie Niemcy traktowały go jako wroga państwa. Z relacji obydwu jego małżonek wynika oczywista prawda, ze jako mąż spisywał się źle, cokolwiek by to miało oznaczać. Miał nieślubną córkę. Jego naukowe wywody rozumiało zaledwie kilku ludzi na kuli ziemskiej, ale jego osoba, paradoksalnie, interesowali się wszyscy. Życie Einsteina upłynęło zgodnie z tym, co sam kiedyś powiedział o losie człowieka w ogóle: "Istnieje zbyt duża dysproporcja pomiędzy tym, kim człowiek jest, a tym, za kogo inni go uważają". Uważano go za zagorzałego pacyfistę, a przecież to on walnie przyczynił się do skonstruowania bomby atomowej. Uważano go za najgłębszy umysł epoki, a tymczasem jego syn był - to trzeba powiedzieć - ograniczony, chory na schizofrenie, niezdolny nie tylko do samodzielnego życia, ale i poruszania się po ulicy. Einstein jawił się wszystkim jako humanista ogarniający spojrzeniem cala ludzkość, ale nie dostrzegał smutnego losu zaniedbywanych przez niego thumb|left|Einstein na korospedencjii.własnych dzieci. Obnosił się ze swoim upodobaniem do samotnictwa, ale w gruncie rzeczy zawsze i wszędzie otoczony był kobietami:" Małżonkowie bardzo się różnili - czytamy. - Elsa starała się zachowywać pozory, Albert zaś na pozory gwizdał. Był spontaniczny i szczery, ona ostrożna i pojednawcza. Była wierna i kochająca żona, on zaś wskutek pozamałżeńskich romansów zyskał wśród nielicznych osób, które o tym wiedziały, opinie kobieciarza. "Twierdził, ze nie znosi rozgłosu, ale z udzielonych przez niego wywiadów można by ułożyć gruby tom. Cenił skromność lecz, nie całkiem w zgodzie z nią, dawał się portretować. Deklarował się jako demokrata, ale posądzano go o komunizm. Nie milknie wrzawa wokół jego osoby, gdy tymczasem nie wiadomo, gdzie rozsypano jego prochy. Wśród uczonych swojego pokolenia Einstein uważany był często za człowieka - delikatnie mówiąc - dość oryginalnego w swym zachowaniu, prościej - dziwaka. Oto kilka zabawnych wydarzeń z jego życia. Dziekan Wydziału Fizyki w Pradze, gdy kiedyś przyjmował do pracy nowego kierownika Katedry Fizyki, którą opuścił właśnie Einstein, zażądał od nowego kandydata jednej rzeczy - normalnego zachowania się. Ten zdziwił się niepomiernie. "Czy to taka rzadka cecha u fizyków?" Na to oburzony nieco dziekan: "Chyba nie zechce pan wmówić we mnie, że pański poprzednik Einstein był człowiekiem normalnym?"No tak, to by się zgadzało. Einstein bowiem otrzymał właśnie fotografie wykazujące odchylenie promieni świetlnych pod wpływem grawitacji, które obejrzał z dużym zdziwieniem i radością, wołając: "To nadzwyczajne, to po prostu nadzwyczajne!" Wszyscy myśleli, że tak bardzo ucieszył się swoim naukowym zwycięstwem, a to był tylko zachwyt uczonego nad tak wielką i wspaniałą doskonałością techniczną fotografii. Einstein nie tylko odznaczał się wielką skromnością, ale także bywał często krytyczny wobec samego siebie, doskonale znając zresztą swoje słabości i śmiesznostki, z których potrafił kić po swojemu. Kiedyś, podczas pierwszego pobytu uczonego w Nowym Jorku, obwożono go autem po ulicach, witano ogromnym transparentem z napisem: "This is the famous professor Einstein", obrzucano kwiatami i serpentynami. Einstein powiedział wtedy śmiejąc się do żony: "Mimo wszystko oglądanie słonia czy żyrafy w cyrku musi być bardziej zabawne od widoku starego profesora". Dwaj amerykańscy studenci założyli się, że list zaadresowany jedynie: "Profesor Einstein - Europa" dojdzie do rąk adresata. Oczywiście doszedł w normalnym terminie, a Einstein bez cienia chełpliwości po prostu powiedział: "Poczta funkcjonuje u nas doskonale". Einstein, podobnie zresztą jak i wielu innych uczonych, pochłonięty pracami naukowymi nie przywiązywał wielkiej wagi do spraw życia codziennego. Po co np. czyścić buty, gdy ciągle pada deszcz, lub nosić w tym czasie kapelusz, kiedy schnie on o wiele wolniej niż jego włosy? Einstein jest na przyjęciu u pewnych Amerykanów. Pani domu chcąc pochwalić się przed nim swoją wiedzą, prowadzi go do okna i wskazuje jakąś gwiazdę mówiąc: "To jest Wenus. Poznaję ją, bo lśni zawsze tak, jak piękna kobieta." "Przykro mi" - odpowiada Einstein - "To nie jest Wenus, lecz Jowisz". "Ach, drogi profesorze - pan jest naprawdę niezwykły! Z tak olbrzymiej odległości potrafi pan odróżnić płeć gwiazdy!" Albert Einstein był namiętnym palaczem. W młodości palił przeważnie cygara, zresztą liche. Potem zaczął palić fajkę i bardzo się do niej przywiązał. Podobno nie wypuścił jej z rąk nawet wtedy, gdy pewnego razu wywróciła się jego żaglówka i wpadł do wody. Wśród licznych, także dziwacznych, wyróżnień i honorów Einsteina znalazło się dożywotnie członkostwo Klubu Palaczy Fajek w Montrealu. Przyjmując to wyróżnienie, Einstein miał powiedzieć, że: Palenie fajki zapewnia spokojny i obiektywny osąd spraw ludzkich. Nadużywanie tytoniu odbiło się w końcu na zdrowiu uczonego, któremu lekarze zalecili ograniczenie palenia. Einstein jednak próbował stale obchodzić te zalecenia. Często więc odbywała się taka wymiana słów między nim a jego żoną Elsą: - Albercie, i znów zapalasz fajkę. - Ależ to dziś moja pierwsza! - odpowiadał najczęściej Einstein. - Nie oszukuj, sama widziałam, że to już chyba czwarta! - Ależ skąd - bronił się Einstein. No, może to nie pierwsza, ale najwyżej druga fajka. Przecież nie thumb|Zamyślony Einsteinpowiesz, moja droga, że jesteś ode mnie lepsza w matematyce. Jego kuzynka Alice Steinhard wspomina pewna podroż pociągiem, która odbyła wraz z Einsteinami. Dzień był mroźny i Albert w pewnym momencie dostał dreszczy. Elsa szybko domyśliła się, w czym tkwi przyczyna. Włożyła palec za pasek u jego spodni, po czym zbeształa go: "Zapomniałeś włożyć bieliznę". Einstein pozostawił po sobie także wiele ciekawych “złotych myśli” Oto kilka z nich: “Upokarzanie i psychiczne gnębienie uczniów przez niedouczonych i egoistycznych nauczycieli sieje spustoszenie w młodych umysłach, powodując w późniejszym wieku opłakane skutki, których już nie da się naprawić.” “Strach i głupota zawsze leżała u podstaw większości ludzkich działań.” “Istnieją dwie nieskończone rzeczy: Wszechświat i ludzka głupota. Co do Wszechświata, nie jestem całkowicie pewien.” “Wszystko powinno się upraszczać o ile to możliwe, ale nie bardziej.” “Najpiękniejszym, co możemy odkryć, jest tajemniczość. “ “Nauka bez religii jest sparaliżowana, religia bez nauki – ślepa.” “Problemem naszych czasów jest nie bomba atomowa, lecz człowiecze serce.” “Wszyscy wiedzą że coś się nie da zrobić, i wtedy pojawia się ten jeden który nie wie, że się nie da i on właśnie to coś robi.” 4. Zakończenie "Wpływ prac Einsteina na różne dziedziny fizyki jest tak ogromny i różnorodny - napisał Gerard Hol ton - że naukowiec, który starałby się to prześledzić, miałby duże trudności z ustaleniem, od czego zacząć". Prace Einsteina stanowią podstawę odkryć naukowych XX wieku i, podobnie jak odkrycia Izaaka Newtona, znalazły zastosowanie w technice, co pozwoliło manipulować zjawiskami przyrody. Tranzystory, mikroskopy elektronowe, komputery, komórki fotoelektryczne - to zaledwie kilka przykładów olbrzymiego skoku w dziedzinie informatyki i komunikacji, który nastąpił dzięki einsteinowskiej rewolucji. Uczony ten jest jednym z największych fizyków wszystkich czasów. Olbrzymią jego zasługą jest wkład, jaki wniósł w dziedzinie astrofizyki i mechaniki nieba. Wzorem E=mc2 ukazał źródło olbrzymich ilości energii promienistej wydzielanej przez gwiazdy kosztem ich masy. Teorie Alberta Einsteina są źródłem dwudziestowiecznej fizyki. Jego szczególna i ogólna teoria względności stanowią podstawę zrozumienia praw natury i takich pojęć, jak przestrzeń, czas, masa i energia. Szczególna teoria względności, sformułowana w 1905 r., jest nieodzowna, aby zrozumieć oddziaływania cząstek elementarnych. Ogólna teoria względności, która powstał dziesięć lat później, otworzyła drogę do nowoczesnej kosmologii.